


口腹之欲

by Yeonnah



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonnah/pseuds/Yeonnah
Summary: Summary：在另一个平行宇宙，这里的Venom也拥有了它的Eddie，和主宇宙不同的是，它的Eddie不仅是个未成年，还是个有两套生殖系统的未成年。Warning：双性、R18、R18G、Daddy Kink、极端三观不正以及这个宇宙的Eddie只有16岁





	口腹之欲

  


  


  


  


Eddie一直觉得自己没能平稳熬过漫长的口欲期，最直接的表现是总想在口腔里塞点什么，最好塞个满满当当，抵到喉咙，唇角迸裂，所以他盯着高高的天花板，眯起眼睛张开双唇，吐出艳红的舌头，含糊不清地重复一个单词。

“Venom，Venom，Venom……”

于是他的共生体从他的肌体渗出一部分，在他的上方凝结出半人的模样，让人战栗的白色眼瞳，尖利的獠牙，暗红色的长舌。Eddie笑起来，用舌尖去触碰Venom的舌头，小巧的喉结上下颤抖。

Venom知道他想要什么，触手熟稔地缠住Eddie的脖颈，猛得把宿主拉近自己。Eddie顿时呼吸困难，但还是笑个不停，边笑边汲取喉间所剩不多的氧气，看起来像只可怜的狗。同时Venom将舌头猛地捅进他的嘴里，直接顶到咽喉。

也许是这样的次数多了，Eddie已经几乎不会产生干呕反应，他充分地享受被填满的感觉，任由唾液溢出。Venom舌头上细小的倒刺刮着他的口腔和双唇，这些倒刺不足以划破内壁，可他却依然尝到了血的味道。

也许是共生体与生俱来的血腥味儿，也许是昨晚Venom借着他的身体又出去猎食了，whatever。

Venom察觉到Eddie在分心。Venom很不满意这样的宿主，于是收紧了Eddie脖子上的桎梏。这次是来真的，Eddie完完全全地失去了思考的能力，他在真正的缺氧，面部充血，白眼上翻，舌头外吐，与Venom粗糙的舌面充满性意味地摩擦。

他的下身有了反应，不仅仅是阴茎，还有某个难以言说的私密之处，他的阴茎勃起，而那个地方在渗水，在发烫，他能感觉到有一股股的液体正从他肉核的缝隙里涌出来，黏腻又潮湿，让他下意识地夹住双腿，死命地留住这一刻的快乐。

性窒息的滋味是如此美妙，即使这并不是Eddie的初衷。

在Eddie的体征开始消失的刹那，Venom松开了他脖间的触手，还贴心地护住了少年的后脑勺，以防他像上次那样撞到头。

Eddie过了好一会儿才找回自己的意识，醒来的时候Venom的舌头还插在他的嘴里，那颗让人畏惧颤栗的黑色头颅靠在他的枕边，他们连接在一起。Eddie整个人都湿透了的，睡衣的领口被自己或Venom的唾液浸湿，下身更是湿得一团糟，床单，被褥。

他餍足地支起胳膊，倾身吻了吻Venom的舌根和尖牙，轻快地说：“Thank you, daddy.”

Venom不置可否。

 

Eddie是在和Venom初次做爱时意识到口欲期人格形成的原因之一时是他的生命中缺少父亲这个角色，唔，当然不是指那个只在医院看了刚出生的他一眼，抛下一句“怪物”就再也没露过面的男人，而是一个教他强硬，告诉他如何出拳，带给他安全感的同性。

他被Venom固定在吱呀作响的木床上，黑色的流质在他的双穴中凶猛地进出，每一次抽插都带出点嫣红的血色。Eddie边哭泣边尖叫，却没有要Venom停下，双眼空洞地在口腔中搅动手指，泪眼朦胧，近乎乞求地望着居高临下的共生体，即使他根本不明白自己想要的是什么。

但是Venom读到了他的潜意识，于是把身体的一部分流进Eddie的嘴里。Eddie顿时安静下来，即使他的身体还随着共生体的动作起伏，黏腻的水声不绝于耳。他睁大眼睛，像个哭叫了半天才从父亲手中得到安抚奶嘴的婴儿，他像婴儿那样吮吸口中的Venom的一部分身体，又像是口交，纯情又淫乱。

他总算、总算得到了长久以来都缺失的东西。

“Daddy？”

 

走出房门的时候，他们依然在接吻。

母亲很早便出门工作，客厅里空无一人。Eddie赤裸着下身，光着脚走来走去。Venom把宿主带到沙发上，用流质拉开Eddie的双腿，将其摆弄出任人宰割的模样。Eddie习以为常，在沙发上找了个舒服的位置，拿起茶几上的遥控器，问道：“要看电视吗？”

****“随便。”** **

没人想看电视，但有个爱听墙角的单身邻居总归是个麻烦。

 

Eddie的身体早就准备好了，像道热腾腾的肉菜，Venom不喜欢熟食，但是它喜欢这具身体。

初春的空气还带着点寒意，Eddie在冰冷的空气中艰难地呼吸，好在Venom没让他等太久，Venom用自己的一部分缠绕在Eddie的下身，再用其中的几缕挑开那条小小的肉缝，一个不属于男性人类的性器官。那儿刚刚才情动过，里面还是湿润的，像是随时都在欢迎外界的入侵。

“ ** **它在兴奋。**** ”

Eddie任凭绑在腿上的触手把他的双腿分得更开，根部几乎被掰成了一个紧绷的平角，他像个不谙世事的孩子那样歪头，笑着问：“那使你饥饿了吗？”

“ ** **有点，Eddie，你的身体正在变成最美味的样子。**** ”

Venom低沉着声线回应道，用流质破开宿主湿润的产道，Eddie的雌穴很浅，轻而易举便能触到宫口，突如其来的入侵让Eddie瑟缩了一下。Venom退出来一些，在甬道中毫不留情地搅动，富有技巧性地磨过每个能让Eddie情动的地方。

Eddie在潮湿的水声中压抑尖叫，共生体太了解他的身体了，从里到外，他像是被剖开般呈放在Venom面前，双腿大张，致命的刺激从内阴蔓延到外阴，他的雌穴在发热，在痉挛，累积的性兴奋一股脑泄了出来。

雌穴的高潮总是又快又烈，Eddie虚脱般粗喘，在余韵中呻吟、扭转身体。

但Venom还没得到满足，一边在宿主的雌穴中缓慢抽插，一边抬高下身，好让每根触手更加充分地了解宿主的身体，它们包裹住Eddie的阴茎，流动的液体密不透风地抚弄半勃的柱身，内壁形变出粗糙的颗粒，像是一个经验丰富的性工作者在为他口交，Eddie还没从上一波高潮中缓过来，就被迫迎接新的快感，口齿不清地尖叫起来。

Eddie已经很漂亮了，在连续的性刺激下，他的内脏充血，色泽娇艳欲滴；血液在血管中高速流通，是最让人垂涎的琼浆；性器官勃起，咬下去便会喷溅出甜腻的体液。但Venom知道，他的Eddie还可以更漂亮。

于是它解开Eddie的睡衣扣，他的胸前并不像普通的少年那样平坦，勾勒出微微的弧度，像刚发育的初中少女那般隆起，它们也许会随着他年龄的增长慢慢涨大，直到衣着也掩不住的地步，谁知道呢。

Venom这次用了舌头，灵活的舌尖在石榴籽儿似的乳尖上舔舐打转，着重逗弄着肉眼几乎不可见的乳缝。来自乳尖的快感顿时占了全身快感的大半，Eddie挣扎着抱住Venom的后脑，把胸膛送上去，以攫取更多的快乐。

也许Venom想喝他的乳汁，Eddie被自己的想法吓住了，但又忍不住顺着这个扭曲的想法滑下去。等他大了肚子，他就能让Venom喝到了。

“ ** **会有那么一天的。**** ”

Eddie发誓自己从Venom低沉的声音中听出了笑意。

 

这是场性爱，也是进食。

Venom自认为所做的前戏已经足够，它学乖了，不再像以前那样毫无准备地捅入Eddie闭合的后穴，那样只会让宿主痛苦，性器官萎顿，性兴奋中止——那样的Eddie便再不美味了。它沾取了Eddie下身泛滥的液体，小心翼翼地探入宿主的后穴，配合着润滑摸到前列腺。

现在他身上的每个洞都被填满了，除了——

“这里，Venom。”

Eddie喘息着指指自己热烫的口腔，他时而会觉得自己是如此自私，因为无论是他还是Venom都深陷在口舌之欲中无法自拔，但是只有他一个人得到救赎，不仅如此，他还在不断地不断地加重Venom的病症，利用自己的身体。

共生体的一部分涌进他的嘴里，Eddie红润的嘴唇被撑得几乎破裂，不是安抚婴孩的奶嘴，而是黑色的，反光的，充满性意味的口枷。

他总算被塞满了，所以轮到他回馈Venom。

套在阴茎上的触手收紧、加速抚弄，一下一下地擦过敏感的马眼，雌穴中的一部分也开始涨大，每一下都恶狠狠地顶在Eddie的阴核内部，频率增高，前列腺被高速按压，Eddie几乎被扼死在这无处可躲的快感里。

无垠的快感，以及痛苦。有什么在他的身体里游走，从内部咬开他的血管，饮用涌出的鲜血，或是从他的脏器上撕下一小块，或是从内部挖出一块肌肉组织。食用者是如此满足，以至于他能幻听到隐约的吞咽声。

但Eddie并不恐惧，他感到满足，甚至开始享受这个过程。Venom会修好他，会修好他们，这一切都出于双方自愿，公平且公正的。

快感与痛感纠缠着叠加堆积，很快便达到顶点，Eddie发出最后一声濒死般的高亢尖叫，身体超出柔韧性地向上弯折，Venom也完成了对他们的修复，适时地收回纠缠住他的触手，好让Eddie达到快乐。

完好无损的Eddie跌在身下的沙发上，被缠绕了太久的腿上满是鲜红的痕迹，尖叫着一边射精一边潮吹，乳白的液体和晶莹的粘液混合在一起，顺着大腿根肆无忌惮地流淌，宛如遭遇了一场性暴力，Eddie突然笑起来，含糊地叫着自己的共生体，Venom或是daddy，直到被Venom吻住才不再继续。

 

所谓人类，便是与生俱来的社会性，作为人类的Eddie不可能时刻满足，当他衣冠楚楚地站在人群中，不能永远保持口腔被塞满的状态，所以他永远空虚，永远套着成人的人皮对着世界哭叫。

所谓共生体，则是一种寄居。Eddie的身体是适宜的居所，是唾手可得的食粮，但Eddie不是货架上的膨化食品，不是橱窗里五颜六色的甜甜圈，他不可再生，所以Venom永远只能浅尝辄止，在饱腹的情况下饥肠辘辘。

他们将永远在一起，一同分担这永远无法满足的口腹之欲。Eddie是这样想的，而Venom住在他的脑子里，知晓他所有的想法。

 

END


End file.
